The Right Choices
by Kamehamemon
Summary: In the aftermath of the Armeggedemon battle . Tachi doubts his worth as the leader of the chosen. He decides to run away and re-evaluate his position in the group. NO NEW CHAPTER ACCIDENTALLY deleted chapter 3, REALLY SORRY , D: (Parings : Taiora/ Sorato Koushimi/ Joumimi And Daisuke/ ? Parings will have more impact later in story though.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Aftermath :**

**This idea came to me while I was watching the Digimon movie "Revenge of Diaboromon " . I know this plot Idea is completely un original but I really want to tell my version of this story . I don't hate any characters so there will be no bashing, as for pairings – I don't really care about them in THIS story unless you want to see some. EDIT : ... saw some grammar errors . Don't worry I disciplined myself. Again ... why cuz i can :D ... but nothing serious has changed. Oh and another thing ... Tachi is not wearing the same clothes as that day ... I know it's not important but Imagine him wearing the coat with the paw- print on the back. I think he looked pretty bad-ass in 02 with it.**

**Normal Speech " **lala"

**Thought " **_lala"_

* * *

**It is said that the night is always darkest just before the dawn , they thought they faced the dusk and survived. Rest assured Chosen , Twilight has not even begun. When the time comes , all shall END. - Unknown**

As the great white Paladin pierced its all mighty Omega sword through the giant monster known as Armeggedemon. Celebrations started to echo through all of Odaiba .As if scripted in some movie, the light of the sun breached the clouds and darkness was lifted.

People and Digimon alike were all making their way to the two un-likely heroes of the day. But there was one , one person who was reluctant to enjoy the glory.

_" I failed , I was so blinded by my pride of being the leader that I sent the second most powerful Digimon-well now the most powerful-to do the petty work and not help out from the start. Look where that got us. "_

_"If Daisuke and Ken did not prove me wrong today. All of us could have been dead. Why am I so damn stubborn? Crest of Courage my ass ! "Anger and frustration started to consume the leader of the chosen or former leader as he now put it._

_" They did so well,clearly my services aren't required anymore. Why do I even consider myself the leader? I don't even have the goggles to prove my leadership. Why do I even care who wears the goggles?"_

The chosen and a few other people were all running towards Daisuke,Ken,Veemon and Wormmon to congratulate the four on their epic triumph over Armaggedamon.

_"Look at them, their heroes. If only I was not so selfish and chose to rather believe in them in stead of putting Agumon on the line like that_ ".Then it dawned on him

"Agumon !"

Taichi's eyes quickly lit up and started to scan the area for his fallen partner. Taichi quickly made his way down the hill towards the remains of where a defeated Knight of Hope and Dreams stood, only the knight was gone, all that remained was a crater engulfed in smoke. Tachi held his hand to his forehead to get a better view because the morning sun was blinding his vision.

_" There you are !" _Agumon was laying in the crater left by Omegamon's left arm.

Agumon - a small yellow dinosaur who in some ways looks a lot like a mini-T-Rex who's length could be matched by a pre-schooler. The Digimon inhabiting the left arm crater was a wolf-like reptile covered in fur with a fearsome horn coming out of its head,named Gabumon. Nearing the site to where the two rookie Digimon laid Tachi looked to the left and noticed Yamato was right beside him also sprinting down to his injured comrade.

_"Well at least I'm not the only one concerned about the casualties."_

* * *

Yamato clearly not in the same mindset as Tachi sprinted as fast as he could and only worried about the situation at hand and that was to get Gabumon to safety.

"Yamato!" Gabumon exclaimed forcing his half closed eyelids open.

" Gabumon you did well , as always you did you're best and I'm proud of you. " said Yamato with a look of compassion on his face that only few have seen.

"We're safe now; everything will be all right from now on". Yamato reached down to help Gabumon out of the crater.

"Yah I hope so " Gabumon replied. Trying his best to get on his feet.

Once Gabumon found his feet Yamato abruptly picked him up and embraced him as only a dear friend could. This was a clear sign that Yamato has matured past his cool guy act and has become a real sincere person. As the two were embracing Yamato glanced over Gabumon's shoulder and noticed Tachi and Agumon not saying a word to each other.

_"Strange, usually it's the victory dance time now ? "_ Yamato thought that maybe Taichi has grown up too , for the only other two who could match or even surpass their obnoxiousness now was Daisuke and Veemon.

* * *

"Agumon, I - " Tachi stated , just to break the silence between them, "I know Taichi , you don't have to say anything . While I was laying down there and all the action was happening above us I knew what you felt. You don't have to beat yourself up about it; it was a common mistake ". Agumon gave Tachi a warm smile.

Not even Agumon's cheerful and optimistic voice could spur Tachi away from his thoughts. " Everything came out alright in the end and - "

"Listen Agumon you know that some people say that right before you die your whole life flashes before your eyes?"

Agumon was now looking at Tachi with a slightly confused look. "Well while Omegamon was immobilized and unable to defend us and Imperialdramon hadn't yet entered the fray."

Before Tachi continued he found himself looking up to where the younger Chosen stood and sighed. "I thought this was the end for us. Do you know what thoughts kept backtracking in my mind?"

Taichi's face was serious now as he glared at Agumon. To which Agumon responded with huge curiosity. " No what ?"

Tachi paused and started to talk slightly disgusted with himself as he stated.

"How did we ever survive? How did Skullgreymon not trample us. How did Devimon not decide to land the killer blow? Did Venomyotismon not injure anyone else because he fell on a whole hell of a lot of buildings! Why didn't the missile explode when it hit the rivers of Odaiba. We are constantly living on extreme luck and our chances of surviving are getting slimmer by the moment."

Tachi was starting to ramble on , and the tone of his voice was rising at an alarming rate. His anger was about to boil over.

"I am unfit for command of these children. We the original chosen were never even bothered in destroying a Digimon. I- I told my sister it is okay to kill-Hikari the girl who sees light in everyone even the darkest places, I told her to kill –her own brother." Tachi started breathing heavily as if he had just exerted a lot of stress.

Agumon was for once at a loss of words. His best friend's words were throwing up scenarios that did seem odd enough, yet true. Agumon closed his eyes and put his claw on his chin as if he's going into thinking mode. Agumon's forehead showed slight signs of a vein trying to pop out.

" Tachi , I honestly don't know but I can tell you this, those kids would never have even been here if you had not come to the Digital World a year ago."

"That's irrelevant I was only being used by the Digital Gods or whoever is in charge there, to be their messenger boy for the new kids on the block ! "

* * *

"Looks like Tachi and Agumon are at another disagreement, neh Yamato ? "

"Well Gabumon if you're looking from my point of view I'd say Tachi is the one who is in disagreement not Agumon. " Yamato was walking at a very slow pace because he was carrying Gabumon on his back and did not want to injure his partner even more.

"You don't have to carry me you know ? " Gabumon being the polite Digimon that he is only said this to take away the ever growing guilt of having to be carried.

"Are you kidding ! After seeing you go toe to toe with that thing. This is the least I can do , I mean really we are only their to make you guys get big." said Yamato with a slight grin and a light hearted chuckle.

" Yamato you really have lived up to your crest " . Gabumon was starting to get teary and very emotional, much to the amusement of Yamato.

* * *

"I don't know we are just very lucky I guess! "Agumon said it in a defensive way not to intensify the argument.

"Luck does not cover it, if I make an error in judgement like that again. Someone will get injured or worse and – ". Tachi bowed his head , his hair covering most of his face. He clenched his fists and a few tears made their way down his cheeks.

" Cut it out you two, enjoy what we accomplished here today ." Yamato suddenly butted in with a stern voice.

Yet again Tachi sighed " Yamato, we need to talk ."

Yamato could see that Taichi's eyes bled of disappointment . Realizing this is not the place to "talk "Yamato smiled and put his hand on Tachi's shoulder. They both shared a look between them. A look of understanding.

"Later , first we need to go get those two up there " he pointed to Daisuke and Ken surrounded by a large crowd.

" We need to get back to Koushiro and actually go and re analyse the situation of how Diaboromon got back. "

* * *

"Mister Mister Can I get an Autograph! "a little girl closed in.

"Uh sorry I don't really uh do those " Ken said as he slowly paced backwards trying to avoid getting smothered any further.

Ken was not really used to all the attention he was now receiving. "Ken I believe we need to get out of here " this was his Digimon partner, Wormmon, offering the advice . Wormmon was a small green Digimon resembling a caterpillar.

"Don't worry little lady I will sign those for you " Daisuke butted in with a huge grin on his face.

" Don't forget about me Daisuke, I have my autograph as well ! " A small blue and white baby like reptile jumped up and down next to Daisuke. " Chill out Demi-veemon ". The little girl next to Daisuke was starting to get completely overwhelmed and begged them for a photo.

"Sure thing , Demi-veemon , start flexing ! ". They both started to growl in a rather proud manner and were giving their all . Both of them were making the typical muscle man pose.

"That Daisuke I'm not surprised at his enthusiasm. " Ken chuckled and smiled at the amusement Daisuke was providing for him and the crowd.

"Uhm Ken?" Wormon's voice suddenly started to crackle and mumble.

"Yes Wormmon ?".

" What do you think about girls ?"

" What do you mean ? "

Wormmon started to shake and quiver, he was probably more afraid now than he was fighting Armageddemon.

" Lo-o-ook" Wormmon quickly pointed out that to the right was hundreds of girls coming for him. "

"That boy is such a hunk !"

"He is mine! "

"Dibs on his shirt "

"I want some of that hair ! "

Ken realized that he was drove into a corner. He noticed that some of the girls had some drool coming out of the side of their mouths.

"Wormmon my friend , it's been one hell of a ride ." Ken's manner of voice was like that of an army General knowing that death was the only thing awaiting them. "I know Ken , it's sad that it ended this way ." He closed his eyes and held Wormmon as if this was the end.

Just when the women were about to ruin poor Ken and strip him of his dignity another woman shouted. "Girls, isn't that Yamato the Odaiba rock star ".

"You're crazy he would never come here! "the girls started bickering between one another until Yamato was clearly visible in the distance . Almost in a flash the girls disappeared .Shouting the same vicious battle cry's on their way to Yamato.

* * *

"Yamato we really need to talk " Tachi pleaded.

" Not now we'll do it after we settle things at Koushiro's."

"Fine, but since we are all going to be there I might as well tell all of you". Tachi was walking with his hands in his pocket.

"Tell us what? ". Yamato was now well and truly intrigued for the first time.

"No you told me I should wait for till we get to Koushiro,besides looks like you've got your hands full " Taichi said with a grin and a loud chuckle .

" What do you mean ? ". Suddenly the ground started trembling around the two of them. Tachi knowing what was about to happen could only worry for his friend and then Yamato finally realized .

"Oh No, no,no,no" Yamato contentiously repeated until over the horizon they came. "Why now , why me ? " . Tachi patted his pal on the back.

"Don't worry , I'll meet you at Koushiro's."

Right after Tachi said his words Yamato took Gabumon and was gone in no less than a few seconds. As Yamato disappeared with all the girls behind him it was only him and Agumon on the way to the bridge. Tachi slowly started to fall in deep thought.

_"In all seriousness, what am I going to tell them? Should I tell them,I need to re-evaluate my place on this team. I need some alone time , I swear it feels like I have to break up with someone._" Tachi stopped and stood still for a moment.

_" No it's for the better."_

He turned around ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction. Agumon followed closely behind. A silent wall was slowly starting to pave its way up between the two.

_"This was the right decision, wasn't it ?_

**AN: Well there you have it ! The story will get a bit more serious over time , I just couldn't help myself. This story has so much potential for me because there are so many un-answered questions about the aftermath of Armageddemon , and I can focus alot of Character Develepmont on all the Chosen not just Tai . This is my third attempt at a Digimon Fic... my first 2 felt really rushed so I am going to put alot of fucos (- lol foohcus ) .. FOCUS on this story and please R and R if you want pairings I'll give them if you have cool ideas I will try and incorporate them don't by shy :D. Oh and I do not own Digimon .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, this Chapter sucked to wright. I don't know why but it was not fun. To the few who reviewed thanks. I really do appreciate it. It was really hard for me to balance out all these characters in one room so I am not really impressed with this chapter myself but whatever. And I do not own Digimon.**

**Gatherings :**

The time of the day was already noon. The people of Odaiba all retreated back to their homes fearing that the poor city was going to suffer its third monster invasion. The chosen were to meet at Koushiro's place to be de-briefed on the situation.

Koushiro's house was more or less on the outskirts of the central city and situated in a suburban area. It was a real effort to make it to Koushiro's new place for the roads were bumpy and it was thirty minutes away by car. But the chosen didn't mind, for it meant that the meetings wouldn't be held in Koushiro's room which offered limited space. Frankly, it was the only place big enough for the chosen to have their annual monthly meetings. These meetings were set up by Gennai – he believed the Chosen should still be informed of the happenings in the Digital World and always be on stand-by for any unexpected events.

Just outside Koushiro's house a girl was walking on to the front porch. "Gatomon, we wouldn't have been so late if you did not try and sharpen your claws on the taxi driver's car ." Hikari could never really be seen as a person you could be scolded by. Her friends always laugh when she comments on her dream to be a teacher. "Well my claws are more important than his crummy old leather seats. If that's the price to have beautiful and sharp claws such as mine, so be it".

"Well, we are here now. Try to get your claws out of Koushiro's couches, I don't think his mom will forgive you for a second time ".

Hikari knocked on the door. The door creaked open.

"Hello Hikari , good to see you again . Every time I see you you're looking more and more like a woman ".

"Hello Miss Izumi, sorry I'm a bit late ". "No worries the kids are down in Koushiro's 'cave'. quickly glanced down to where Gatomon was standing. Gatomon was licking her left paw, clearly enjoying herself. Both her eyes were closed but once she opened them she was met by the 'touch my couches again and I'll kill you "look.

"_She is staring right in to the essence of my very soul"_. Gatomon was not prone to fear, but this – this was something else.

"_Oh now I'd better get these two apart, besides Mrs. Izumi is not very good with small talk gotta take Gatomon and run"_

Hikari abruptly picked up Gatomon and thanked for having her over and sprinted down to the basement.

* * *

Koushiro's room was surprisingly neat, well if you count each part of the room which had no technology. The Chosen were all waiting for the four late arrivals. Eight if you count their partners.

Koushiro was sitting in the only untidy place in the room and that was behind his computer. He had a huge desk with two computer screens a printer and loads of half eaten noodles. Koushiro was playing a game of solitaire because just waiting and doing nothing became quite tedious for him.

Mimi was sitting on Koushiro's desk always asking questions about what that card does and why the black card wouldn't fit on the red. Mimi is no stupid girl, she was just searching for attention from Kushiro , who probably is so oblivious to it that Mimi is forced to lower her intelligence to make him notice. Much to the dismay of Joe.

Joe was sitting in the corner on the sofa, for Koushiro's basement was quite huge. Mimi was the one here being oblivious. As the entire Chosen already knew that Joe had a thing for her. Yet she refuses to acknowledge Joe the same way as Koushiro.

On the ground sat Iori and Miyako two of the next generation of chosen. Iori is almost ten years old but at the same time is as mature-if not more - as Joe. Miyako is a straight forward girl and is definitely never afraid to speak her mind about something.

"I'm telling you we could have helped at least a bit more. I mean Armadillomon could have helped". Armadillomon is a Digimon that very closely resembles and armadillo. Although he was now de-didgivolved into a small yellow ball named Upamon.

"Well, did you see what that thing did to Omegamon and Imperialdramon. They would have gotten in the way and could have hurt themselves, and I won't let anyone hurt Hawkmon." Hawkmon was sitting on her lap and closely resembled a hawk .He has red and white feathers, and is overall a very polite Digimon."

Takeru was at the TV playing video games with Patamon.

"Hey that's my kill " Takeru exclaimed. "Hey, I don't know what I'm doing here, my arms are too short to reach the controller properly so I'm not beating you on purpose! ". Patamon is a very playful Digimon but you would not want to mess with him when he Didgivolves.

On Koushio's bed sat Yamato and Sora. Yamato's clothes were torn at some parts and Sora remarked earlier that some of his hair was gone. They were both sitting on the edge of the bed and held each other's hand. Gabumon was out cold and snoring like a giant behind them.

"So I noticed you grabbed Tachi's arm when the wind almost blew us away during the battle, and I was right there next to you." Yamato was rather curious. He was looking directly into her eyes and was dead serious.

"You're kidding right? Big giant monster battle happening in front of us and you worry about that. "Sora is usually a kind person but she was very cross with Yamato after that remark. She was known to be a tomboy in the past but grew up to be a beautiful and elegant young woman.

"It's not serious it's just something I picked up, don't worry about it." Yamato quickly apologized to which Sora responded by letting go of Yamato's hand.

"_Tachi where are you? Earlier you said it was important, yet you're nowhere to be found."_

* * *

Hikari slowly opened the door and was greeted by a couple of glares from every corner of the room.

"Hi guys sorry I'm late, Gatomon was really weak after the whole internet ordeal and when she mustered up enough strength to come she decided to scratch our driver's car seats. So we had to walk ..."

"Don't worry about it Hikari. You're not the only late ones , Daisuke , Ken and your brother have not shown up yet , you can come and play video games with me while we wait for them, Patamon is cheating anyway . So it's no fun. "Patamon was not impressed and turned around and went to sit with Upamon and Hawkmon.

"_I hate video games, but Takeru knows that I don't like being put on the spot. Thanks for the save ". _Hikari let out a sigh of relieve and quickly walked over to Takeru and took a seat next to him. Gatomon made her own way to the Digimon circle.

Everyone just accepted that Hikari had arrived and was satisfied with her excuse for being late. It was the other three that had no reason for being late that was putting everyone in a bad mood.

A couple of minutes passed. The door swung open.

"Wow guys you would not believe how many autographs one man can sign "Daisuke's grin has not yet subsided since this morning."

Ken gave himself a face palm and started to apologize for Daisuke in advance. "Sorry we're late guys; Daisuke felt that he needed to give back to the public after all the attention he got from his adoring fans. So he decided to give them a speech about how to stay away from drugs".

"It was the best speech ever; Daisuke should win some kind of award or something. I'm so proud of him "Veemon had since Didgivolved back to his rookie stage.

Everyone just ignored Daisuke for he was just being Daisuke.

"Where is Tachi? " Yamato quickly asked when he noticed that Ken had already closed the door behind him.

"Tachi, we haven't seen him since this morning when we first heard about Diaboromon." Ken quickly answered.

"So wait, he never came and got you? " Yamato asked again.

"No, it was just me and Daisuke on the bridge the whole morning "

"Well that would explain why Ken and Daisuke arrived so late "Iori quickly noted.

Yamato was aware that everyone was becoming suspicious of where their leader was. He remembered Tachi had something important to say. Being his best friend and all he quickly covered for him.

"Oh yah, I forgot guys Tachi told me that Agumon was pretty beat up so he took him to the nearest hospital."

Koushiro quickly shot back."He has a phone he could at least contact us or something."

"Well his phone got broke when me and him went on the Internet." Yamato forced a smile and scratched the back of his head.

Koushiro was still quite suspicious but decided to leave the matter. "So I guess we are gonna start without him?"

Yamato realized that everyone believed his story except the girl next to him. Sora had a knack for knowing when Yamato was bending the truth. Sora whispered in Yamato's ear." When this is over you're telling me everything." Yamato only replied with a little nod of the head.

"My first meeting with you guys since moving to America and the leader isn't even here." Mimi pouted and crossed her arms.

Daisuke quickly remarked with a sense of pride "Well you know what that means when Tachi is not here the leader is –." Before Daisuke ended his sentence Joe butted in and ended it for him.

"Yamato." Joe calmly stated.

"But, but look at these! " Daisuke pointed to the top of his head. "Look at these goggles! "

Hikari quickly noticed poor Daisuke and decided to boost his morale. "Don't worry Daisuke you still are the leader ofour group ". Hikari gave him a reassuring smile.

Daisuke started to pout because his morale had clearly had taken a big hit.

"_Well, at least Hikari still cares about me . "_ After Daisuke realised what he just thought he gathered some of his lost pride. He went to sit with Takeru and Hikari. Ken walked over to Miyako and Iori. The two Digimon were making their way towards the circle of Digimon sitting in the centre of the room.

"Okay, well that's that then. Koushiro take it away." Yamato ordered.

"Finally, okay guys as you all are well aware that Tachi and Yamato defeated Diaboromon a couple of years ago. He was pierced through the head by Omegamon's blade. So you all are probably wondering how he got back. " Koushiro was busy getting a huge grin. He knew he had all the answers.

"Well that was not the same Diaboromon."

"How can that be, he targeted Tachi and Yamato and even sent pictures of them all over the internet." Sora asked.

"Well after Omegamon killed Diaboromon, I took some of his data and stored it on my computer."

"Isn't that dangerous? " Miyako asked.

"No I made a special folder for him, one which was blocked by my firewall all the time, so he could not get out and reconfigure himself." Everyone in the room nodded in unison.

"Now after Tachi and Yamato defeated the new one on the internet, again I took some of his data and cross referenced it with the data I had from the original. It did not match "

"Well what does it mean? " Takeru asked.

"I'm getting to that" Koushiro quickly stated.

"The Kuramon all formed together to create Armaggedemon. Which was defeated earlier by Daisuke and Ken?" Both of Ken and Daisuke glanced at each other. Congratulating each other with their eyes.

"Well when Armeggedemon's data was once again transported through the phones to the network to be deleted again. I wanted to get a sample of its data for Gennai. The problem is I couldn't retrieve it. It was as if it was transported rather than deleted."

"Transported? Transported where? "Sora asked. She was speaking on behalf of everyone now.

"Back to the Digital World. "Koushiro quickly answered. " Since then, I have not been able to contact the Digital World and a Digital Gate cannot be opened. Something or someone is blocking our connection with the Digital world."

"And you believe it's the real Diaboromon? " Yamato questioned.

"No, I believe it's someone else keeping us out. Diaboromon was created on the internet so I doubt he would have known how to keep us out of the Digital World. I just don't know any of our enemies with the knowledge to keep us out.

"What so I can't see Palmom anymore! " Mimi instantly got worried about her best friend.

"Not just Palmon, what about Biyomon, Gomamon and Tentomon ". Joe exlaimed.

"Guys calm down; Koushiro probably has a plan up his sleeve." Yamato said trying to stop the emotions from flying all over the place.

"You be quiet, you can have Gabumon forever now, while we're stuck with nothing." Mimi replied and started to sob.

"Actually, I have no Idea what to do. "Koushiro said with a hint of shame in his voice and lowered his head.

"_Damnit Kaushiro you're supposed to know that you should not have said that." _Yamato knew that this would only make things worse.

The older Children started to argue for what their next move was with Yamato barely keeping every one calm. The younger Chosen all moved to one side of the room with their Digimon to stay out of the argument.

"Should we help them? " Ken asked.

"No they usually come to an understanding, it just takes a while." Takeru smiled as he looked on at the five people arguing on the other side of the room.

"_Damnit Tachi where are you, I can't do your job. " _Yamato thought

* * *

"Tachi where are we going? " Agumon was asking this for the umpteenth time this hour. To which Tachi always responded with "away".

The both of them were walking for the past hour and it was nowhere near Koushiro's.

"I know you said that you did not feel like you were their leader but it does not mean you can turn your back on them. "

"It's not out of choice Agumon , it's just that I always put them in danger and I will continue to do that if I stay close to them."

Agumon noticed Tachi clenching one of his fists. He was not sure though if this was through anger or or dissapointment.

"Tachi are you alright?" Agumon stopped Tachi by pulling one of his arms responded by yanking his arm out of Agumon's grasp rather aggresively. "Just leave it! " Tachi shouted in a small fit of rage.

Agumon slowly paced behind Tachi afraid that he would react violently if he said anything again.

"_Tachi what are we going to do, they need us back there."_ Agumon's eyes were fixated on the ground for the rest of the walk.

After about a half hours walk. Tachi finally decided to stop. Agumon was looking at the ground so he did not see Tachi and accidentally bumped into him.

"S –sorry Tachi . " Agumon was afraid of being scolded again.

"Did you hear that? " Tachi asked.

"Hear what?"

Tachi began to analyse the area around him and noticed a Kuramon in an alleyway to the right.

"There! " Tachi pointed to the right and ran towards the alleyway.

"He probably was too far away to fuse with the other Diaboromon." Agumon said.

"Well, at least I can defeat some form of that bastard now." Tachi said in a sadistic way.

" Agumon show this little Digimon what you can do ! "

"Right " Agumon jumpedin front of Taichi .

"Pepper Breath! "

A fireball was now hurdling towards the little Kuramon. Just before Agumon's attack was supposed to hit. The fireball disintegrated right before their eyes.

A glowing light appeared right under them.

"A Digital Gate? " Tachi quickly noticed.

"We did not open one. Did we Tachi ? "

"Not that I know of ?"

Then in a millisecond they were sucked into the portal alongside the Kuramon.

The portal was trying to separate Agumon and Tachi . Tachi quickly noticed and grabbed Agumon and held him tightly to his chest.

Tachi and Agumon were holding on to each other for dear life as they were flying to the middle of nowhere. The portal was making a fork in the road. They saw that the Kuramon was going to the left side so they decided to follow it, only to be denied access. The portal then threw them in the other direction.

They saw a light at the end of the tunnel. They both closed their eyes and hoped for the best.

* * *

The cave was dark and gloomy.

It was very unwelcoming and felt evil.

The Kuramon found himself in a pod with millions of other Kuramon.

On the ground were two Candlemon.

"I told you that you left one out, the boss would not have hit us if you did not listen from the start."

"Whatever, it's done now."

They were working on a huge machine that housed thousands if not millions of Kuramon.

"Hey come look here! " The Candlemon pointed to a meter on the control panel of the machine.

"Wow, all that Data and the meter is only about one quarter full."

"That's probably why he wanted us to get every single Kuramon, he did not want any data go to waste."

"We should go tell the boss." The other Candlemon nodded and they both turned and walked through the cave's tunnels.

"You would think the boss would get a place that looks a bit roomier."

"Yea this place creeps me out! " Both Candlemon were at the entrance of a big cavern.

"Well you first "the one Candlemon gestured for the other to go in first.

The big cavern was somewhat empty. In the middle of the cave was a black throne.

The two Candlemon approached the throne. All the cockiness and whit was left at the entrance. They knelt down or hovered down and looked to the ground like a knight reporting to its king.

"Master, all of the Kuramon have been neutralised and their data have been stored. "

The Digimon on the throne was quite pleased.

"Excellent, those Chosen will pay for trapping me in that godforsaken dimension. Once I re awaken my long lost friend not this world, nor any world will be able to stop us. ". The Digimon concluded his sentence with a maniacal laugh.

* * *

Tachi slowly opened his eyes. They were not met by blinding light but rather Agumon's butt. "Ahh get off. " Tachi pushed Agumon aside who woke once he hit the ground.

"Ouch " Agumon cried. Agumon then looked around.

"Uh Taichi where are we? ". Agumon looked up at Tachi who was looking for some clues.

Tachi saw a sign in the distance. So the two quickly made their way over to see what was going on.

The sign read. "Welcome to Folder Continent. "

* * *

**Well what did you think , I really do appreciate any reviews. Okay there was confusion of whom I was speaking of... the Mon on the throne is easy ... but the "powerful friend ". Well I believe they were at least on a mutual relationship. But whatever. He is is the real one you should geuss. As for pairings I'll start working on them in the next couple of chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow , I can't believe I actual wrote. Had a break between exams and BAM... here it is although these guys still are short. They will be longer when I am done with exams. I wanna know would you guys want longer chapters or are you satisfied with this length Oh and Grammar ... I know sometimes it ain't perfect . Like FHOOCUS :D ... but yah . You can criticize me on that if you want I don't mind criticism Oh and the Pairings. I have these Love Triangles. So don't thing your Pairing is going to happen if you see it first between the love Triangles :p . Oh and big thing in my story is that Miyako and Ken are together already but I don't think any of you would mind. And uhm ... This story is going to need a little bit of crossoverniss from Tamers I would like to know if you would be interested in having them in the story or would you just want the Chosen alone. As for the Crossoverniss... this story needs a part of it like NEED. So I will only mention "another world " if you guys don't wantz the tamerz. Wow I'm rambling again. Uhm and as for the big bad. You are all wrong :D. You are welcome to try again though.**

**Chapter 3 :Rage , Lust , Love.**

**Folder Continent :**

"Folder Continent, where in the hell are we? " Tachi quickly snorted at Agumon.

"I don't know. " Agumon quickly lifted his arms as to signal that he was just as clueless as Tachi.

"What do you mean you don't know? This is clearly the Digital World; you're telling me you don't know your own home? ". Tachi was starting to sound a bit agitated.

"What do you expect I was born on File Island, when we went to Server that was my first experience outside File Island too, you know. "

"Well if you were not such a lazy Digimon we would not have been here right now! " Tachi started to yell at Agumon.

"I tried my best! " Agumon pleaded.

"If you would just have beaten that Kuramon faster, we could have been home and not be sucked into that damn portal"

"Well if you were not such a bad partner I would have finished him faster! " Agumon shouted also starting to get agitated.

"You are just a weak Digimon! "

"You are a weak partner and an even worse friend this is all your own doing! "

"Oh so now this is my fault! "

"Yes Tachi it is! Every bad situation we are in is because of you, Skullgreymon, your sister getting sick, neglecting Ken and Daisuke with the Diaboromon situation. You almost got us killed, again! What a joke of a leader you are! "Agumon was starting to growl and small sparks could be seen trying to make their way out of his mouth.

For a moment Tachi was dumbfounded by Agumon's remark. He could have sworn it felt like someone had just punched him in the gut. Tachi was speechless, he felt a hundred different emotions flow through him but there was one that lingered - Rage.

The next thing Tachi knew he flung Agumon into the ground and started to beat the small dinosaur on the head.

Agumon tried to retaliate with a scratch on Tachi's right eye and a furious growl. Tachi just took Agumon's claws and pushed it to the ground and continued his merciless beating.

"Tachi I am sorry, please stop you are hurting me! " Agumon started to cry and covered his head with his claws. Agumon was starting to lose consciousness and quickly passed out from the beating his human partner was giving him.

"_Failure, Failure, I am a FAILURE! The worst leader this world has seen! "_

A midst the beating that Tachi was giving out he heard a voice in the back of his head.

_"Tachi , that is enough ! This is not you !"_

Tachi quickly froze and started to calm down. He fell on his knees and started to breath heavily. Sweat, tears and blood all dripping off of Tachi's face. His eyes became lifeless for the moment. His mind still not processing the random act of violence that he had just committed. When he realized what he just had done, his rage returned. Tachi clenched his teeth and started to get angry-not at Agumon but at himself.

He clenched his hands into fists and started to beat the hard ground under him. Tachi was hitting the ground so hard that his own fists began to bleed. It was clear he was punishing himself. This time there was no kind and gentle voice to calm him down. He continued to beat himself until he could not feel his hands and still went on after that. When all his strength gave in he collapsed to the ground and bowed his head.

Tachi just stared at the ground wondering why he has done this. He was just pushed over the edge.

_" I am better off dead , but not Agumon. He does not deserve this."_

Tachi noticed Agumon to the right of him. Half dead and almost lifeless.

Tachi started to crawl to Agumon. Struggling to get there because he was in worse pain than he had ever been in his entire had no strength left. But he did not mind, he deserved picked up Agumon and held the Dinosaur in his two arms and started to scream. It was not a scream of rage, but a scream of pain.

Tachi stood up with Agumon still in his arms. He reached into his back pocket and took out his Digivice. He threw it on the ground and stepped on it. The Digivice refused to break and only angered him even more.

"I don't deserve this responsibility! I don't want it! ".

And in a flash, the Digivice under his foot gave in and broke.

"I am going to get you help. " Tachi said to Agumon.

"And then it will be goodbye ".

Tachi started to make his way into the desert with the unconscious Agumon still in his arms.

* * *

**Koushiro's House**

The Older Chosen left Koushiro's home after the unresolved matter about their partners being trapped in the Digital World. The argument ended with Joe abruptly leaving the group in the midst of the argument without saying a word to which Yamato and Sora followed. The younger generation all went home and decided that they would search for a Digital Gate tomorrow on their own.

Joe's brother came to pick him up.

Hikari and Daisuke decided to take the bus.

Takeru's mom came to pick him up. Same for Iori

Miyako and Ken went to the nearby train station.

Yamato and Sora called a taxi.

"_Wow I don't think I've ever been so glad to have the team out of my house so quick."_ Koushiro sighed with relieve. He closed the front door waving for Miyako and Ken walking away to the train station in the distance.

"Well finally I can get a little research done. " Koushiro closed the front door and turned around and made his way down the basement to his room. Upon entering the room Koushiro's face suddenly lost all color. He did not know how to react.

"_Damnit I knew I forgot something. " _

On Koushiro's bed was an open suitcase that was half unpacked. He looked to the left where his spare drawer was and saw Mimi packing her clothes neatly into the empty drawer next to his.

"What are you still doing here Mimi? " Koushiro questioned.

"You silly little boy, I live in America remember. Our parents arranged for me to stay at your house."

Koushiro still clueless on how to react in this situation noticed Mimi taking a pair of pink underwear out of her suitcase and accidentally dropping it on the floor.

In mere moments Koushiro's face was as red as his hair.

Mimi's cheeks also turned red when she noticed that Koushiro was blushing for her pink underwear and he was trying his best to look away. She quickly picked up the underwear and put it in the drawer.

"Mimi, do your parents know that you're living here? Do my parents know? "Koushiro quickly asked trying to act as if he never saw the underwear in the first place.

Mimi tilted her head and closed her eyes and said with a broad smile. "Of course they do, do you think my parents would just let me fly to Japan if you call me anytime of the day? They called your parents and set up the whole thing. "

After Mimi made her statement she walked over to Koushiro resting her elbow in his shoulder.

"Now you're stuck with me whether you like it or not. " Mimi then gave Koushiro a wink.

"Wh-Where are you going to sleep, this is my room. " Koushiro started to mumble and got nervous.

"Well down here, in your bed of course. " Mimi smiled.

Koushiro quickly pulled away from Mimi causing her to stumble.

"No we can't, I-I mean you can't sleep in my bed. " Koushiro quickly replied.

Mimi looking rather mad but in a cute way quickly retorted and gave Koushiro a quick slap on the head for letting her fall.

"Of course not, what do you take me for! Your mom said you would sleep on the couch, seeing that you don't have any spare rooms. "Mimi giggled at Koushiro and went to her suitcase to continue unpacking it.

"_This, this is going to be difficult "_ Koushiro thought.

"_This, this is going to be fun "_. Mimi smiled.

* * *

**The road to the train station :**

Miyako and Ken were slowly making their way towards the train station. Ken was in deep thought and stared at the ground. Miyako was analyzing her boyfriend and wondering what was on his mind. The two Digimon were slowly pacing behind the two to give them some alone time.

"Ken, is something bothering you? ". Miyako held Ken's hand.

Ken looked at Miyako and gave her a weak smile and looked at the ground once again.

"Well, I have an idea. " Ken told her.

"What idea? " Miyako's interest was now sparked.

"It's about getting the other Digimon back from the Digital World, but it's too dangerous for you guys. The only person I can take with me for this is Daisuke. "Ken then looked at Miyako.

"Why only Daisuke? " Miyako questioned and adjusted her glasses.

"We have the most powerful Digimon now, and we can't risk any of you being hurt. "

Miyako started to get a little angry and said to Ken.

"You are thinking exactly like Tachi did this morning, leaving us behind. Don't shoulder the same burden as Tachi. "

Ken quickly snapped back.

"I may not know Tachi that well, but what I do know is that he made all the right calls today. He did not want to endanger anyone else so he risked himself. He knew of the threat Diaboromon poses. So he acted as a leader should. It is the job of a leader to shoulder the burden of everyone's safety." Ken stated confidently.

Miyako was a bit shocked at Ken's new resolve and also gave him a weak smile in return only to feel Ken squeezing her hand even tighter.

"I understand, then what is this idea of yours? " Miyako asked.

" It's still only a theory but I don't want to tell the older Chosen , they would also want to tag along and without a partner things could go even worse for them. "

"Okay, I get it, it is a really dangerous mission. " Miyako exclaimed.

"Well you know that the portal to the Digital World is sealed shut, and there are more than a few ways to get to the Digital World. Now you know you guys use your Digivices to open a Digital Gate. Think of my way, as taking the long road, the Dark road. "

Miyako nodded with great interest and worry as she looked at Ken.

"Well, I have my own Digital Gate. " Ken stated as if he was disappointed with himself.

Ken took out his black Digivice and showed it to Miyako.

* * *

**Bus Station :**

The glass window was now soaked in human drool aswell as Digimon drool. Veemon could not help himself so he started to lick the window. Hikari noticed what was going on behind her as Daisuke and Veemon saw a Cupcake shop and decided to "check it out".

"_Why did there have to be a cupcake shop right behind the bus station ". _Hikari sighed and pouted.

"Yo, Veemon do you have any money on you? I don't get any allowance until next week. "Daisuke pleaded at Veemon.

"I also have no money. " Tears started to flow down both of their cheeks. They started to embrace each other. As if their lives were going to end any second if they did not get a piece of cupcake right away.

Gatomon was standing next to Hikari also just looking at Daisuke and Veemon.

"You know Gatomon, I have to say. Out of the entire partner Digimon we have, those two are the most similar to each other." Hikari giggled.

"I could not agree more Hikari, it looks like the train is on its way." Gatomon noticed.

Gatomon and Hikari quickly walked over to where Veemon and Daisuke were standing. Face planted onto the window of the shop. Hikari just took Daisuke by the hand and quickly guided him to the bus. Daisuke quickly realized that he and Hikari were both holding hands and followed her without hesitation. Gatomon just came to Veemon and pulled him on the ear. Ordering him to follow her. The strange thing about this is that no matter what Gatomon tells her Veemon reacts the same way to Gatomon as Daisuke to Hikari. She dragged Veemon onto the bus and Veemon never complained.

Hikari and Daisuke sat next to each other with Gatomon and Veemon sitting on the seats in front of them. The passengers on the bus all noticed the cat-like and lizard-like creature and quickly vacated the bus as fast as they could.

Gatomon just crossed her arms and huffed at the people who still regard them as monsters. Veemon on the other hand is waving at the people who left the bus. Smiling like nothing has happened.

After Hikari and Daisuke took their seat Hikari noticed that Daisuke was still holding her hand. She quickly pulled away and looked into the other direction. But the red on her cheeks were clearly visible and Daisuke enjoyed every moment of it.

There was a strange awkward silence that followed between them .When Hikari finally turned to face Daisuke .She noticed that the lovable idiot was replaced with someone serious. It was one of Daisuke's many traits and it was what also made him a good leader. The ability to be kind and hysterical but when needed he could be brave and serious.

"Hikari , I think there is a storm coming. " Daisuke said looking into Hikari's eyes.

"What do you mean, Malomyotismon is defeated. Armeggedomon is destroyed. We won't face anything so hard or dangerous again. The Digimon causing us problems is probably someone we've defeated before. So don't worry, we'll be alright. Especially with that new powerful one we've got. "Hikari then winked at Daisuke, she loved to tease him this way. The only problem is, Daisuke did not respond in his usual lovable way. Hikari was surprised to see that not even _she_ could cheer Daisuke up.

"You know Hikari , when I say a storm is coming I really feel like it's going to be something big. I want to protect you – I mean all of us. So I am going to act more like Tachi and Yamato now in order to protect everyone. "

Hikari felt a sense of pride overcome her. She could not believe that this was the same Daisuke that was so love struck the first time they met.

Hikari placed her hand once again on Daisuke's. "You know, you don't have to be like them. You are already a great leader and my brother would be proud of the person you have become. "Hikari said in a reassuring voice.

Daisuke smiled at Hikari, for the moment he was happy .Daisuke then stared outside the window. He stared at the horizon for quite some time, lost in deep finally and turned to see Hikari's face once again. Hikari could swear she noticed a tear run down his cheek.

" Hikari we _HAVE _to do this." He was looking directly at her beautiful brown eyes.

" Veemon ! " Daisuke exclaimed.

Hikari admired Daisuke for he was maturing into a brave young man.

" Yosh ! Daisuke " Veemon replied valiantly.

"Let's go get some cupcakes. " Daisuke said in a proud tone.

* * *

**Evil lair of Evilness in the Digital World: **

"Boss, how much more data do we need to fill this thing. " The Candlemon questioned. It was easy to sense the fear in the Digimon's voice. Even though you didn't have to hear it, you could just tell by looking at Candlemon for he was shaking with fear all over.

"Well my fiery little friend, we need at least a couple of more Mega's. Even a Super-Ultimate will do." Piedmon replied with a broad smile.

"Wow, even a Super-Ultimate, where would we find one of those. " The other Candlemon qestioned.

"Well I have one in mind. And If this plays out like I have planned it. We will get one my dear Candlemon. "Piedmon sat on the throne with his legs crossed and fingers intertwined.

" Well sir, we have a lot of Mega's. You are the king of the Nightmare Soldiers. So why don't you just let one of your beloved servants give up their data for you?" The Candlemon asked.

"In case you have not noticed, I only have three Mega level Didgimon at my disposal and I need them for protection and to further my own goals, and to offer up my Ultimates and Champions is just a good way to waste wasteful data. " Piedmon chuckled. "I can just send them to their doom against the Chosen and take their data after they are gone "

"Master you really are one evil Mon "The Candlemon said with an evil smile.

"Boss, what are we going to do with him?" The Candlemon questioned and pointed to the pod at the other end of the room.

Piedmon stood up from his throne and walked over to the pod with the boy floating unconsciously inside. A broad evil smile crept on to the Digimon's face. This kid, he is very important." Piedmon started to laugh maniacally again.

The Candlemon looked at each other and decided to join in on the maniacal laugh.

"SILENCE "Piedmon scolded them for ruining his personal evil laugh.

* * *

**What did you guy's think ? My story is all over the place at the moment. But everything will come together. Trust me I don't think any of you know where I am going with this :D? As for the Taiora/ Sorato thing. I am a huge Tachi fan but I was never really distraught with Sorato. So don't think I won't go that way :P. Please read and and Uhm ... the other Chosen that were not mentioned will be present in the next chapter... especially Sora and Matt ... Keep in mind that the Chosen are still un-aware of Tachi's departure. :) Review even if u are just a guest I would appreciate it .**


End file.
